1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transferring media between electronic devices and, more particularly, to transferring media between one or more electronic devices in a simplified manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A person may use many electronic devices and/or media players to play music, movies, and other media. When watching or listening to media on one device, the person may decide to watch or listen to the same media on another device. Though the other device may be capable of playing back the media, the process of transferring the media between the devices may include many user decisions, such as which data to save, where the data is saved, which formats each device may be capable of processing, how to interconnect the devices for a most effective data transfer, etc. Such complexity may increase the difficulty or time spent transferring data between two electronic devices.